


The Balcony Scene

by Amrynth



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Balcony Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Public Sex, S2E97 Spoilers, They caught a case of the feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrynth/pseuds/Amrynth
Summary: Essek knows that Caleb knows he's not really Dezran Thane.  Essek also knows that Caleb knows he's the spy within the Dynasty who stole the Luxon Beacon.  But almost no one else knows, and they're alone on the balcony while the Ruby of the Sea performs below.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 12
Kudos: 203





	The Balcony Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do some kinktober prompts this year and the list I was looking at had balcony sex as a prompt. I'm (still) behind on episodes and when I saw the prompt had just listened to the Fancy and the Fooled and I KNEW I needed to write this. I don't know if I'll make it to any other kinktober prompts but I'm glad I got this one!

The party was spread out below him, the attention of nearly the entire ballroom focussed on the Ruby of the Sea as she sang her song. Everything was beautiful and glittering beneath Caleb and some of his attention was on the performance. But another part of his attention was looking for Dezran Thane; they’d spoken with Essek already and he knew. They knew. He knew that they knew. Circumstances meant that they had all returned to the party. Jester to watch her mother perform and keep her promise, the others to enjoy the song. Caleb had sought darkness and found his way to one of the unoccupied balconies. 

“Quite the performance, isn’t it?” Essek’s accent in Dezran’s voice was as unsettling as watching the illusion spill off of him earlier. 

“Ja, the Ruby is very talented,” Caleb answered, not looking back at his companion. 

The shape of his hands was wrong, but Caleb couldn’t help but lean into the hand that slid to find his waist and pull him close. The Mighty Nein had been busy and it had been some time since they’d been able to find time alone together. 

“It would be very awkward if someone saw you on the balcony with me, ja?” he asked. But his body wasn’t rejecting Essek’s touch; even if it was in the guise Dezran’s body. 

“Everyone’s attention is on the Ruby,” Essek said, voice soft and right beside Caleb’s ear. 

Caleb tilted his head to expose his neck and was rewarded with the wrong lips grazing the line of muscle beneath his ear. “I would rather it was you kissing me and not a stranger.” 

Essek stopped and breathed a sigh against his skin. “If Dezran shouldn’t be kissing you on this balcony, then Essek definitely cannot be seen kissing you.”

That was probably true. “Change your voice at least. Whisper filth into my ear with your own voice. Surely no one will hear it over the performance.” 

There was a funny shift in the soft laugh behind Caleb as Essek’s voice changed from Dezran’s to his own. “Now I may kiss you?” 

Caleb turned and found himself still looking up into the face of a stranger, even if he had Essek’s soul and his voice, and giggled rather than meeting Essek’s mouth to kiss him. Dezran Thane looked rather put out at being giggled at, frowning at him and drawing back. 

“I cannot look at you like that,” Caleb said, breathless with laughter and smooshing the flat of his hand into Dezran’s face. 

“Then turn around,” Essek suggested, putting his hands on Caleb’s hips and turning him bodily toward the railing of the balcony. It was a solid, stone rail with the balcony looking over the ballroom below, coming up just above Caleb’s waist. 

Essek’s clever fingers tugged Caleb’s scarf aside and found the warm skin beneath. There was an intensity to his attentions after the group conversation that had taken place just before the performance had started. Did Essek need reassurance that even if everything had changed between him and the Mighty Nein, the revelation that he was the spy they sought within the Dynasty, that nothing had changed between him and Caleb? 

“Caleb,” Essek’s voice had dropped, becoming husky and his lips brushed against his neck. 

With his back to him, Caleb knew it was the drow and not a near-stranger. He responded with a soft noise that sounded needier than he meant it to, then flushed and looked to see if anyone in the ballroom below had heard. Encouraged by the noise, Essek kissed his neck, sucking on the skin hard enough they both knew there would be a mark. Caleb’s breath hitched and he pressed himself back into Essek. 

“Essek, someone could see us.” 

His words protested but his body was very responsive to the slightest touch from his lover. A deft motion that opened the buttons on his vest, pulling his shirt loose so that Essek could find the skin beneath.

“Do you want me to stop?” Essek’s hand stilled, up inside Caleb’s shirt against his stomach. 

The attention of the entire ballroom was on the stage erected for the performance taking place. No one would see them as long as they were careful. And quiet. 

“No,” Caleb whispered. “I want you to kiss me.”

“Close your eyes,” Essek instructed.

There was just a hint of laughter on Caleb’s lips when he closed his eyes, and Essek kissed it right from his mouth. Caleb had turned toward him and the drow caught his chin so that he was twisted impossibly toward him. Essek always had been a strict teacher. Caleb arched his back to accommodate the awkward position, ass pressing back against Essek as a result. 

“Mn. I want you,” he said, lips brushing the shell of Caleb’s ear. 

“Take me to your tower,” Caleb answered. 

“No, here.” A shock of anxiety mixed with pleasure rolled down Caleb’s spine when Essek said that. He rocked Caleb against his hips, grinding against the curve of his ass. 

“Someone will see us,” Caleb repeated his prior objection, meaning it even less now than he had before. 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

“Gods, no.”

Essek’s hand slid out from Caleb’s shirt but only to find the buttons down the front of his trousers. 

“Look at all of them below us Caleb. We are different from them because we are not afraid to embrace our power. To take what we want in out hands and choose our own destinies,” Essek’s voice was fierce against Caleb’s ear. 

He emphasized his words by finding the half-erect shape of Caleb’s cock down the front of his pants and coaxing it up and out into his hand. Caleb gasped and rocked into the palm of Essek’s hand. He turned his attention to the performance in the courtyard as he was told to. The intoxicating touch of Essek’s hand mixed with the heady risk of location and exposure. 

“Oh f-” Caleb started to swear. Essek cut him off with his other hand, covering his mouth to prevent too much sound from reaching the crowd below. Two of his fingers slid into Caleb’s mouth and he sucked at the ends of them, quiet moans effectively muffled. 

“You do like to play with fire, don’t you? Do you want me to stop?” He offered freely this time, not waiting for Caleb to object. 

Caleb shook his head. 

“Good. If I didn’t know any better I’d think maybe you wanted someone to turn around and see us up here. Oh my, I felt that,” Essek chuckled. 

Caleb should have known he was in for something when he’d laughed at Essek’s disguise and been unable to take him seriously before. But the teasing and the torment was delicious, and it wasn’t as though Essek was wrong. The risk made his body react, hard and eager under Essek’s hand. 

“Mnn,” Caleb moaned around Essek’s fingers, slick with spit. 

“What was that, love?” Essek asked, removing his fingers and nipping the lowest bit of Caleb’s shoulder he could reach with his teeth. 

“More,” he gasped. 

Essek kissed the place he’d bitten Caleb and pulled his hands to Caleb’s hips. He eased the fabric down with both hands, his fingers caressing the skin beneath. Caleb started to bend, reaching for the railing but Essek pulled him close against his chest before he could get far. 

“I need. I need to feel you. All of you,” Essek’s voice had changed timbre again, the teasing gone and replaced by desperate want. “I need to know you’re real, that you’re mine.” 

Caleb reached back and put one arm around Essek’s neck, eyes closed as they kissed. Essek’s mouth was hard and hungry and Caleb gave himself up to it. A raw nerve had been exposed in the reserved drow and a cord of strong emotion reverberated beneath everything they did. Caleb only had to surrender to wrap the drow in his fingers and hold him there. While they kissed, Essek’s hand moved down Caleb’s back, magically warm and slick as he found Caleb’s entrance. 

“Nn yes,” Caleb grunted when one finger slid into him, spreading his legs just slightly. 

His arm remained hooked on Essek’s neck and he couldn’t help but open his eyes. It was no longer Dezran Thane behind him, but Essek flushed dark with his pale eyes dilated with want. At some point he’d lost concentration on his disguise and Caleb felt absurdly proud of himself for accomplishing that. 

“What will- mmn. What will people think?” Caleb asked, breathless and pressed hard against Essek. “Essek Thelyss, Shadowhand of the Bright Queen, fucking an agent of the Empire in- ah. In the middle of oh there.” He stopped and gasped, fingers digging into Essek’s back at the base of his skull. 

“Who would have truesight in a place like this?” Essek asked, still blithely unaware his illusion had dropped. “There is little more to see than the drab, plain clothes worn under the disguises of poor nobles.”

“Look again, Liebchen,” Caleb ground back into Essek’s hand. “You are mmm-perhaps a little distracted.” 

Essek’s attentions, two fingers deep and enough to make Caleb’s head spin, stuttered to a halt as he realized his disguise had dropped entirely. “We- we should go.”

“No one is looking,” he assured him, taking advantage of his new distraction to turn in his arms and pull him into a kiss. Briefly, Essek was stiff and resistant to him, but softened the moment their lips touched. “Do you want to stop?”

Caleb slid his hand into the loosened front of Essek’s robes while the elf worked through the conflict of keeping his presence a secret and being really horny. He found what he was looking for, Essek’s dick warm in his hands and slick at the end from excitement. Clearly Caleb wasn’t the only one enjoying the thrill of being almost in public. He stroked the length of him with one hand, watching the conflict on Essek’s face resolve quickly into a singular need. 

“I think,” Caleb said, lips so close to Essek’s he could feel his quick, shallow breathing. “That I am not the only one who likes to get close to the flame. Ja?” 

Essek laughed and kissed him hard, fingers up in his red hair and pulling it back to tilt his head into it. He drew them back just a step or two into the shadows, far enough they were a little more concealed but they could still see the party goers below sparkling like gemstones. He then pressed Caleb against a convenient column and trapped him there with hands on his waist.

Now that Essek looked like himself, Caleb was very content kissing him, one hand loosely holding his cock while they found a rhythm between them. 

“Are you ready?” Essek asked, hands sweeping to push Caleb’s fancy trousers from his hips and turning him around again. 

Of course Essek was floating. They weren’t that far apart in height, unless Essek was floating, then he seemed significantly taller than he actually was. Caleb bent at the waist and pressed back against Essek, bracing himself against the pillar and looking over his shoulder. 

“Please.” 

Essek slid three slick fingers into his ass and Caleb rose onto his toes, legs apart and unable to hold back a quiet, needy moan. He didn’t tease him long, just as desperate to confirm the connection with Caleb, Essek was soon lining up his dick against him. 

He slid in fully, moving slow and deliberate and driving another moan from Caleb that he tried to muffle against his arm. Caleb covered his mouth with his hand, sinking his teeth into the palm when Essek started with a slow pace that left Caleb aware of every inch of him. Essek’s hands had his hips but it wasn’t strictly necessary, Caleb pushed back with each thrust to try for more, harder, faster. 

One hand came around to Caleb’s cock and his knees almost buckled at the touch of Essek’s hand this time. “Not- not yet,” he gasped, hand slipping from his mouth to grasp the pillar and allow him to speak. “Mnn Essek, more. Faster, bitte.” 

Essek kept one hand on Caleb’s hip, the other rose to help cover his mouth. Caleb moaned into his palm, pulled back until most of his body was pressed against Essek again. He found Caleb’s neck again, kissing him as they built up speed and Caleb let himself forget where they were. That Essek was a traitor to the Dynasty. It was just them, lovers on a balcony and Caleb’s head spinning with pleasure. 

When he was close, Essek reached for Caleb’s cock again and Caleb didn’t argue this time. He lost himself between both pleasures, and would have been loud but for the hand over his mouth. Probably was louder than he should have been anyway, coming between the twin sensations. Gratifyingly, Essek wasn’t far behind him, reaching release while seated deep in Caleb’s ass and holding him there until he was done. 

Caleb’s knees trembled and he had to brace himself against the pillar again. There was a spray of his own seed on the marble and he watched it slide obscenely toward the floor while he caught his breath. Essek ground his hips into Caleb and surprised a loud, wanton sound from him. 

Essek slid out finally and there was a wet sound as a thick drop of come spilled from Caleb, landing on the floor and thankfully missing his pants.

Something sardonic was on the tip of Caleb’s tongue but it got lost when his knees gave out and he sank to the floor. Essek knelt beside him, kissing him soft while he helped Caleb collect himself and his clothing. A dark handkerchief appeared from his pockets, coming in handy to make them both presentable. 

“I want to take you home with me,” Essek said, all lingering touches and soft lips now. 

“You know where you can find me,” Caleb assured him. With the support of Essek’s arms he was able to get to his feet even while his legs wobbled like a newborn horse.

When Essek smiled, he looked painfully fond of Caleb. “The Ball-Eater.” 

“Perhaps if you play your cards right and find me in my cabin, you can get a repeat performance on the Ball-Eater,” he responded, arms wrapping around Essek to pull him into yet another kiss.

Loud footsteps alerted them to someone on the stairs and Caleb went from his arms around Essek to holding nothing. Jester and Fjord appeared at the top of the stairs, laughing about something.

“Oh there you are Caleb, we were looking all over for you,” Jester smiled on seeing him. “Come on, we’re going to walk my mama home and then talk about what we’re going to do. Plus, you have to come see Beau, she’s high as balls.”

“Ja, I am right behind you,” Caleb knew his face was warm but hoped they would attribute it to anything but the truth.

“What were you doing up here alone, Caleb?” Fjord asked, taking the lead down the stairs. 

“Oh, just going over everything that happened today. It is a lot to process, you know?” He wasn’t quite lying but it didn’t make him feel any better about not telling them the truth. Navigating the stairs in their wake was difficult, when his legs were formed entirely out of gelatine after that.

Jester turned, between Caleb and Fjord and walked backwards to grin up at Caleb. “Oh, I don’t think you were alone.” 

“What?” Caleb’s heart hammered in his chest, wondering what she had seen.

“You’ve got a hickey, right here,” she stopped and tapped her neck. 

Something in Caleb’s face brought her up short and she stopped walking, instead reaching to adjust Caleb’s collar and hide the mark she’d indicated.

“You two okay back there?” Fjord turned at the bend in the stairs, apparently missing everything they’d said. 

“We’re fine! I’m just fixing Caleb’s shirt, Fjord. Come on, let’s go throw things at Beau, it’s really really funny.” Jester took them both by the hand and pulled them the rest of the way down the stairs to meet up with the rest of the Mighty Nein. 

Jester was right. Throwing small things at Beauregard was hilarious.


End file.
